


Basquiat AU 001 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: Basquiat背景的紅酒論yhs如何突破重重障礙把ycg帶回家Can't believe no one write a spin-off of Basquiatso here I am trying not to ruin this concept :)
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860
Kudos: 1





	Basquiat AU 001 (中文版)

**Author's Note:**

> 沒糖吃就自製!  
> Basquiat這風格不寫真的過不去  
> 雖然文筆依然非一般的爛  
> 這段虐身情節有 慎入

「會澤哥你什麼意思？什麼叫做暢九下落不明？」

「洪碩你冷靜一點，炯求他們趕到現場的時候就只發現你一個昏迷不醒。𧙗人怎麼都找不到暢九的信號，搜索範圍已經擴展到邊界，不能再深入了。」

梁洪碩從無盡的黑暗中掙扎著醒來，睜眼看到的竟然不是記憶中沙塵滾滾的荒地而是雪白的牆壁，然後就是李會澤的身影。正要坐起卻發現自己全身上下好像沒一部分不疼，開口説話聲音撕啞得不像話。李會澤像是料到梁洪碩想問的問題，先把病床調到對方半躺的狀態還是把這幾天的情況告訴了他。一個星期前李會澤他們收到邊境出現異常的線報派了梁洪碩帶領一小隊去察探，不料待出發後情報組就發覺這個線報是個陷阱而梁洪碩一行人的通訊設備卻全被干擾。本屬直接支援梁洪碩那隊人的呂暢九得知情況後，不顧李會澤的阻止帶上自己的直屬後輩往邊境趕去。後來發生的事也是聽他們小隊的成員説會合之後梁洪碩決定不論是不是陷阱也應該去異常地點看看，本來一切正常正要撤離的時候就遇上了埋伏。實戰經驗比較豐富的兩人讓其他人先離開找增援，可當增援終於趕到的時候只剩下混身是傷的梁洪碩。

「我昏迷了多久？」

「今天已經第三天了。」

「你讓珍虎哥來批准我出院，我現在就要出發。」

「梁洪碩你給我冷靜！你看看自己的傷，就算讓你去你能戰鬥嗎！」

梁洪碩硬撐著要下床，全然不顧自己身上的傷口又再裂開，李會澤有點費力的一邊避開傷口一邊把人按住。他了解梁洪碩此刻的心情，論擔心自責李會澤不會比他少，可是他身為隊長絕不允許有一絲慌亂。兩人一直僵持不下，眼看梁洪碩身上的繃帶漸漸變紅，李會澤在考慮要不要一個手刀把人弄暈過去會比較好就聽到病房外一聲喊聲，然後房門就被撞開了。

「會澤哥！洪碩哥！剛收到了視頻！𧙗人讓我立刻告訴你們。」

衝進來的鄭禹奭一刻也沒浪費，剛站穩吸了口氣就把他知道的事情快速的説了一遍，説完把手中的平板遞給李會澤才撐著牆喘氣。

「不過...洪碩哥你確定要看嗎？」

看到梁洪碩傷勢的鄭禹奭有點遲疑，畢竟剛剛他被安達𧙗人召喚到情報組的時候遇到貌似比他早一步看到視頻的姜炯求，對方已經哭紅了雙眼被高信源半攬着安慰。儘管有了心理準備，在看到自己喜愛的哥哥出現在視頻，鄭禹奭也不忍心繼續看下去，更不敢想像與呂暢九最親的梁洪碩看到視頻會有什麼反應。

「為什麼我不能看？視頻內容是什麼？」

「就...暢九哥...他」

鄭禹奭突然不知道該如何説明才能把視頻的衝擊減輕，然而還未等他想到梁洪碩已經搶過平板按下重播。

視頻一開始只是一片漆黑，在一陣低沈的咒罵聲後就看到一個滿身詭異圖騰的男人用鐵鏈拉着走路有點不穩的呂暢九。在呂暢九出現的那個瞬間，李會澤感覺到身邊的梁洪碩呼吸一緊全身肌肉都好像進入了作戰狀態。

「洪碩，冷靜。」

前面的男人狠狠一扯，呂暢九重心不穩就被拉倒整個人重重的仆在地上，然而男人毫無反應只一昧拉扯著鐵鏈，回頭看到地上的呂暢九不但沒把人拉起還往他身上踢了一腳。還未看清呂暢九的反應，畫面就斷掉了。

「沒了？」

李會澤輕輕的問，鄭禹奭沒出聲只示意他們繼續看下去。畫面很快就變成一個昏暗的房間，剛出現過的男人背對着鏡頭打了一個手勢，伴隨著一陣水聲呂暢九像魔術一樣出現在房間的中間，如果不是他劇烈的咳嗽聲和濕透的身影，畫面外的人還能多騙自己一會這只是個惡作劇。

「入侵者，再問你一遍。你們的目的是什麼。」

「咳咳咳...我...我告訴...咳咳...你了...」

男人帶有口音的聲音響起，他顯然不滿意呂暢九斷斷續續的回答又打了一個手勢，呂暢九在半空的身影就往下降。直到呂暢九看似被黑暗吞沒，李會澤他們才發現房間根本沒有地板，男人的前方就只是不知有多深的水，而呂暢九因為被反綁雙手無法反抗只能在水中作無謂的掙扎。

「等...等一下！唔...」

呂暢九的掙扎和咳嗽聲隨着一次次的入水逐漸減弱，男人每次都掐著時間在人溺水前把他拉出水面。此時病房裏的鄭禹奭已經不忍在看轉過身背對着病床，看似平靜的梁洪碩卻被顫抖不止的雙手出賣，李會澤見狀剛要伸手暫停視頻，畫面又再次轉變。

這次還是昏暗的房間，畫面卻更令人心疼。李會澤在看清房間正中被半吊着的人的下一秒立刻按着了梁洪碩，怎料後者卻只是深深吸了口氣。

「沒事，我可以。」

聽到梁洪碩這樣的語氣李會澤就知道對方真的是用盡了力氣去控制自己，但不論是誰捉住了呂暢九，都不會有好下場。房間中的呂暢九還是穿着濕透的那套衣服，雙手被高高綁在頭頂的懸樑但卻一直低垂着頭，也不知道是不是昏了過去。這是鏡頭外再次響起男人的聲音，問的還是和之前一樣的問題，不同的是這一次男人竟然能叫出呂暢九的行動代號。

「PTG的Yeoone，你們這次來，到底為了什麼？」


End file.
